


til the veins run red and blue

by extremegraphicviolins



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Pining, Roller Derby, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Safer Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremegraphicviolins/pseuds/extremegraphicviolins
Summary: The problem, Yennefer thinks when Renfri’s three fingers deep in her, is that she wants everything.
Relationships: Renfri | Shrike/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	til the veins run red and blue

**Author's Note:**

> title from 400 lux by lorde

There’s a new bruise on Renfri’s shin. Purplish-green and wheel-shaped, right in the middle of a strong peach-fuzzy leg, probably from practice a couple nights ago. There are other things too – scratches from the sharp corners of velcro, scrapes from the half-pipe floor – but it’s the bruise that Yennefer notices first, when they’re sat on the concrete, strapping on knee pads and lacing up skates.

“That’s a good one,” Yennefer says.

Renfri smiles, self-satisfied, perversely proud. “Thanks,” she says. “Fucker got me good.”

 _Be careful,_ Yennefer doesn’t say, because that would only be hypocritical. Because she has a penchant for collecting bruises, too; a habit of going too hard and too fast for her own good. They’re made of the same stuff, Yennefer thinks. Her and Renfri. Renfri’s running away from things while Yennefer runs relentlessly toward them, but at the end of the day they aren’t so different. They’re both running. Running and running, not stopping to count the bruises, only wearing them like badges of honour.

Yennefer understands intimately the need to not be treated like glass. Renfri is tough, has laughed through much worse than a wheel-shaped bruise. She knows this.

There’s still some small, selfish part of her that wishes she’d be careful anyway.

#

They do this, sometimes. Go to the skate park in Yennefer’s banged-up jeep and fuck around until it’s too dark to see. Sometimes Yennefer actually does stuff. Jumps and spins and handstands, seeing how fast she can go, how flexible she can be. Other times are more aimless, throwing on some music and skating lazy circles around the park.

Tonight is one of those lazy nights. The air is hot and muggy. Moving feels like way too much work right now. So she glides around, slow like molasses, and watches Renfri.

Renfri has decided that it’s too hot to wear a helmet but not too hot to skate. She moves like a knife, sharp and sure, darting around on her toe stops, launching herself into the air, daring gravity to try and stop her. She sticks a crash landing that makes Yennefer wince and comes up grinning.

“You alright?” Yennefer calls.

“Never better,” Renfri calls back. “Did you see that?”

“Yeah,” Yennefer says, and laughs. Of course she saw it. How could she not? “You’re crazy.”

“Takes one to know one,” Renfri shoots back with a wink, and skates away.

(Truth is, Yennefer’s been finding it harder and harder to look away.)

#

They do _this_ sometimes, too. Drop a match into the plausibly-deniable flirting that’s been building up all evening. Drive to Renfri’s apartment, with Renfri’s hand creeping higher up Yennefer’s thigh. Or if they’re impatient, shuck off their skates and fuck in the backseat.

The first time had been kind of an accident.

(Renfri, with a twisted ankle, perched in Yennefer’s lap. One thing led to another. That damn smirk led to kissing, led to callused hands in Yennefer’s hair, led to _do you wanna,_ led to _if I wasn’t into this, you’d have a black eye by now,_ led to a breathless, sweaty fingerbang on sticky leather seats.

Renfri laughed when she came, and then asked Yennefer to drive her to the emergency room.)

The times after that were very on-purpose.

(Always casual, though. _This doesn’t have to change anything,_ Renfri had said the first time. _Right?_ And Yennefer had said, _no, of course not,_ and that had been that.)

  
  


#

Yennefer had a feeling they were gonna end up here tonight. Sat on the concrete, hands all over Renfri’s sweaty skin, kissing her open-mouthed and panting. It isn’t tender and it isn’t gentle. Isn’t sweet. It’s good, though. Hungry. Renfri’s got both hands wound tight in Yennefer’s hair, tugging a little and moving her lips like she means to devour her.

“So,” Renfri says when they come up for air. It was just a kiss (although there is nothing ‘just’ about this, Yennefer thinks) but she already sounds wrecked.

“So.” Yennefer holds her stare, waiting for what comes next.

“Wanna fuck?”

“Mm.” Yennefer sits back. Smiles, all lazy. Bites her lip a little. “Your place? Or here?”

Renfri huffs a laugh. “Is that even a question? Here, obviously. Takes too long to drive to mine.”

“It’s a ten-minute drive,” Yennefer says. “Tops.”

“Yeah,” Renfri says. “But that’s ten whole minutes we could be doing other stuff.” She gets up, throws their skate bags in the trunk. “Like each other.” She holds out a hand to help Yennefer up. “I’m pretty sure we still have lube in here from last time. C’mon.”

Yennefer grins, takes Renfri’s hand, and goes.

#

“C’mon, come on, come _on,”_ Renfri breathes. She’s got one hand scrunched up in Yennefer’s hair, the other trying to find purchase on the leather backseat. Her eyes are closed, probably – Yennefer wouldn’t know. She’s had her face buried between Renfri’s thighs for the past twenty minutes and doesn’t think she’ll be leaving anytime soon.

“Come on,” Renfri says again. There’s a desperate edge creeping into her voice. “Quit _teasing,_ dammit.” Yennefer grins against the dental dam (strawberry flavoured, because Renfri thought it would be funny) and gives another flick of her tongue. She’s been taking her sweet time – time that she maybe can’t afford, but she’s taking it anyway – licking and sucking and swirling her tongue around every-fucking-where _except_ where Renfri really wants it. Another lick, another beautiful frustrated groan.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Yennefer says, lifting her head enough to see Renfri’s flushed face.

“You know exactly what I mean,” Renfri says. “You’re a terrible liar.”

Yennefer shrugs. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Renfri says softly, and smooths a piece of Yennefer’s hair back behind her ear. “I like that about you.”

The moment is uncharacteristically soft, and so close to what Yennefer spends too much time wanting. So close to what she knows she can’t have. It’s almost, almost too much.

Renfri breaks the silence. Lets out a shaky breath. “But actually though. _Please_ get your mouth on my clit. I think I’m gonna die.”

“Well,” says Yennefer. “Since you asked so nicely.” She dives back in.

And they’re back to normal – friends with benefits, fondness laced with snark. Yennefer forces herself not to dwell on... on whatever that was a few minutes ago, that made it almost feel like they were lovers, real lovers, not just friends blowing off steam. Instead, she focuses on Renfri’s strong thighs bracketing her head; the tremble of Renfri’s stomach when she really goes for it, sucks Renfri’s clit into her mouth and doesn’t let up.

Renfri comes with a shout that’s too big for the car and sounds a lot like Yennefer’s name.

#

The problem, Yennefer thinks when Renfri’s three fingers deep in her, is that she wants everything. Always has.

She has Renfri’s friendship, Renfri’s trust, Renfri’s blunt fingernails and blunter advice. She has her sharp-toothed smile and her dry humour, and she loves it. She knows Renfri doesn’t really date, but. She still wants it all.

Yennefer wants to let every bitten-off endearment roll off her tongue and land in Renfri’s ear. She wants lazy cuddles in the afternoon, if they can both slow down enough to make that happen, and she wants the sappy fucking good morning texts like those disgustingly happy couples send each other every morning. Heart emojis included. She wants to kiss Renfri in broad daylight, freely, at every beautiful place she knows. Not just in Renfri’s darkened bedroom. Not just in the backseat of her car.

Her problem – and it is her problem, not Renfri’s or anyone else’s – is that she wants _everything._ The good, the bad, the ugly, the strange. It’s Renfri. Of course she wants it all.

“You’re quiet.” Renfri’s fingers slow inside her. “Are you okay?”

“Hm?” Yennefer opens her eyes. “Oh. Yeah. I’m good. You can keep going.”

Renfri looks at her for a long second. “Okay,” she says, and starts moving her fingers again.

It’s nice – a slow, firm grind inside her that gets better when Renfri circles her slicked-up thumb over Yennefer’s clit. Renfri’s fingers are pressing deep and Yennefer’s breaths are coming shallow, muscles tensed up and trembling.

Her orgasm sneaks up on her, a quiet full-body sigh that she feels in every bone. Renfri knows how to use her fingers.

But, Yennefer suspects that it was the kiss (sloppy, open-mouthed, sweeter than it had any right to be) that did her in.

#

“Hey,” Renfri says when they pull up to her apartment building. “Do you think this’ll bruise?”

Yennefer looks at the skin Renfri’s pointing at, just above her elbow. It’s splotchy. Red. “Is that from when you crashed today?”

“Yeah.”

“Then probably.” _Be careful. I wish you would be more careful._

“I hope so,” Renfri says. “It hurt like a bitch. Anyway.” She looks up at Yennefer. “I’ll see you at practice tomorrow.”

“Yeah, of course,” Yennefer says. “Goodnight.”

“Night.”

Yennefer watches Renfri get out of the car, grab her skate bag from the trunk. Waits until she’s safe inside before giving a little wave and driving off, every hypocritical _be careful_ and selfish _I love you_ drying up in her mouth.

#

She sees Renfri the next day at derby practice.

It is, Yennefer thinks with a twinge in her heart, a magnificent bruise.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i would LOVE to hear what you thought of this fic, so feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
